The present invention relates to an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, a pantiliner, an incontinence pad and the like for absorbing menstrual blood, vaginal discharge and the like or more particularly to an absorbent article which improves close contact with a buttock cleavage and prevents leakage to the rear.
Hitherto, as absorbent articles such as a pantiliner, a sanitary napkin, a vaginal discharge sheet, an incontinence pad, toiletry products and the like, those interposing an absorbing body made of a cotton-state pulp between an impermeable back-surface sheet such as a polyethylene sheet, a polyethylene sheet-laminated unwoven cloth or the like and a permeable front-surface sheet such as a nonwoven cloth, a permeable plastic sheet or the like are known.
Many improvements have been made for this type of absorbent article, and in order to prevent leakage of body fluids, various means have been taken. Particularly, one of the factors of leakage in sanitary napkins overnight is leakage along the buttocks caused by a gap generated between the sanitary napkin and the buttock cleavage.
Thus, those formed so as to fit the buttock cleavage on the rear part have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3850103 discloses an absorbent article provided with a raised portion raised to the skin contact surface side on a rear part of an absorbing portion and a rear groove extending in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article at the center in the width direction of the absorbent article on the skin non-contact surface side of the absorbing portion corresponding to the raised portion. Moreover, Japanese Patent No. 4145289 discloses an absorbent article in which a plurality of emboss grooves extending inward of an absorbing body from an upper surface of the absorbing body in the width direction of the absorbent article are formed, the absorbing body is high in the middle, and this high middle portion is formed of an upper layer and a lower layer.